


Trial by Cumbat

by TheRealmsDelight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Coercion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealmsDelight/pseuds/TheRealmsDelight
Summary: Following her arrest by the Faith, Cersei and Margaery are brought to a room to discuss the findings of the High Sparrow.  The two queens are at his mercy as he demands an unusual trial to resolve the matter.





	Trial by Cumbat

It was chilly beneath the Great Sept of Baelor. Cersei would have given much and more for a fur cloak, or even a silk one. Instead, she stood clad in only the thin roughspun shift she'd been wearing for weeks. This one was freshly washed and had been donned only this morning following a rare bath, but it was exactly the same as all the others. Thin and plain and shapeless.

Cersei Lannister had never worn anything so bland and cheap in all her days. Even her swaddling clothes had been made of fine silks with quality stitching. It was beyond distasteful for her to be forced to wear this disgusting garment for days on end until it was filthy. The only comfort she received was from the knowledge that the little rose was being similarly treated.

Margaery had been brought to this chamber in as unceremonious a manner as Cersei had. Escorted by two septas and four of the Warrior's Sons, she had been roughly shoved into the room, hard enough to lose her balance and land on her rump. The Tyrell girl had let out a small startled cry, but made no other protest or attempt to flee as the door was quickly shut behind her.

Cersei herself had already been waiting alonefor some time, and would have much preferred solitude to her present company. Margaery had not spoken a single word to her since they'd been penned in together hours before. That suited Cersei well enough.

Margaery seemed to have been freshly bathed and dressed this morning as well, but it didn't seem to Cersei that she had any better idea of what was happening. The wait was maddening. She was a Lannister of Casterly Rock. This High Sparrow should be awaiting her pleasure, not the other way around.

At long last, the heavy wooden door slowly creaked open into the cavernous chamber, and the squat little toad entered on shoeless feet. He, too, was clad in a roughspun shift identical to the one worn by the two noble women.

“Your Grace, Your Grace,” he acknowledged each of them with a slight bow. Cersei was not interested in formalities, though it did please her to see that he still remembered that she was the Queen. “Pray forgive the secrecy I needed to employ whilst having you both brought here. We've much to discuss.”

Cersei could tell that the little rose was trying to catch her eye, but she had no interest in sharing any sort of moment with the younger woman. “I agree,” Cersei replied. “Let us discuss my release from this nightmare and return to the Red Keep.”

The High Sparrow wore a wry smile. “After extensive interviews with each of you, as well as all of the witnesses we have found, the Faith has come to a rather disturbing conclusion. It seems almost impossible, yet the only explanation is that one of you must be lying.”  
Cersei reacted instantly, forcing out a long, horrified gasp. She allowed herself a glance in the little rose's direction and saw that the younger woman looked mildly pleased, a small smug smile turning up the corners of her pretty pink lips.

The High Sparrow continued. “We must get to the truth of the matter. But if one of you has committed the sin of falsehood, then it seems unlikely that the guilty party would confess at this time. Therefore, I've brought you both here for a trial before the gods.”

It was Margaery who spoke first. “Your Holiness, I wish for my brother Loras to represent me in a trial by combat.”

The High Sparrow shook his head. “I'm afraid we have a different sort of trial in mind. One which will allow the gods to make their decision based on your own reactions and not those of your undeniably skilled brothers. Your Grace, your guilt or innocence is to be decided during a trial... by cumbat.”

Cersei had no idea what this meant, and she could not explain why she felt a sudden tingle and heat between her thighs. She squirmed only the smallest amount while she made eye contact with Margaery for the briefest of moments. It could be her imagination, but the Tyrell girl seemed to be having the same sort of problem as Cersei, her curves almost visible beneath the shapeless, colorless roughspun.

The puzzled looks on the faces of both women spoke for themselves. “That means,” the High Sparrow went on, “you will be given the opportunity to be judged by the gods. Whichever of you cums first will be judged the guilty party, the person who has committed the sin of falsehood against the good people of Westeros and against the faith itself. May the gods grant strength to the will of the innocent woman, and drive the guilty woman to insanity until she can no longer hold back.”

Cersei was fairly certain she understood, but Margaery's brow was still furrowed in confusion. “How... Who will be making us cum?” She blushed prettily, rose color filling her glowing high cheekbones as she looked demurely away in embarrassment. _Oh, this is going to be too easy_ , Cersei realized with a surge of glee. She found herself moving her hips slightly, her arousal threatening to make the task more difficult, but she knew that she could persevere.

“Only one of us will be cumming, Your Grace,” Cersei replied before the High Sparrow had a chance to open his mouth again. “And I will be the one making you do it.” She lunged toward the younger queen before Margaery had a chance to react, determination gleaming in her emerald colored eyes. She had the little rose pinned against the wall in seconds, her right hand already roaming up Margaery's soft, silky thigh, when it dawned on her that Margaery might react more favorably to gentle treatment. She changed her approach slightly, trying her best to ignore the persistent ache that was growing between her legs.

Margaery was startled and struggled a little in Cersei's grasp, but her struggle faded away as Cersei's hand slid gently up the curve of her hip, across her waist, and up to the sides of her small, perky breasts. Cersei knew that she was still beautiful, but she felt herself nevertheless envious of Margaery Tyrell's taught skin and firm tits. She traced her fingertips slowly, gently along the sides of Margaery's left breast, dragging her thumb toward the center and stopping just when she felt the softer skin of the little rose's little pert nipple. Cersei let her thumb linger there, tracing back and forth in a small arc just outside of the other woman's sensitive peak. “ _Oh,_ ” Margaery cried out, tilting her head back and shutting her eyes.

Now that her daughter-by-law was no longer struggling, Cersei's left hand was free to begin roaming as well. Still teasing Margaery's nipple with her right thumb, she slid her left hand slowly up the inside of the younger queen's supple thigh, lingering just at the apex of her legs and then withdrawing, sliding her hand back down to her knee before sliding back up again, driving the other girl mad with desire.

Margaery was arching her back and letting out quick, gasping moans when she suddenly seemed to realize what was going on. She snapped her eyes open and squirmed out of Cersei's grasp, trying to gain the upper hand. Cersei caught a quick glimpse of her lower lips peering out from beneath the shift as Margaery tugged it quickly back into place, and she could almost swear she saw the little rose's bud trying to bloom. Her own clit twitched at the thought as she stalked the other woman, a lioness in a fight for survival.

This time when she lunged, Margaery stepped to one side and caught her from behind, pinning Cersei's arms at her sides. The girl was surprisingly strong, Cersei thought ruefully as she tried to free herself. Arms still locked tightly around the Lannister queen, Margaery slowly lowered one hand down the front of Cersei's body. Cersei's treacherous body betrayed her, and she began to thrust her hips as her golden pearl began to feel more and more red.

Margaery's hands were gentle, her touch feather-light even as she held Cersei captive. Her fingers traced over Cersei's stomach through her shift, the warmth of her hands penetrating the thin fabric and leaving fiery trails in their wake. She could feel her body begging her to give in to this touch, already trying to concede to the bliss that awaited her. Margaery's warm hand reached for the bottom of Cersei's shift, and the golden-haired queen came to her senses at last. There _was_ a way she could fight back after all!

Cersei grasped her shift with the hands that were pinned to her sides and tugged down with all her might, trying not to think about how good it would feel to tug that fabric against her swollen mound and rub until her pleasure came. Margaery continued to try to pull up on the center of the shift while Cersei pulled the sides taught. She cried out in panic as she realized, too late, what was about to happen. She felt the fabric begin to give way under the other woman's handling. Margaery must have realized it too, as she began jerking at the material instead of pulling smoothly. At last, Cersei heard a terrible ripping sound, and she sagged helpless against the other woman.

Margaery Tyrell may or may not have been a virgin, for all Cersei knew, but she certainly must have known how to pleasure herself. It took her only moments to locate the Queen Mother's pleasure center, and her fingers were gentle but deft as they stroked with sure, short motions. Cersei felt the warm fingers slide up and down her slit every so often, gathering moisture to glide more easily over her throbbing nub. She knew it wouldn't be long now. It was so difficult to hold back already.

She was almost ready to succumb when she remembered what cumming would mean. She would be judged guilty, and then there would be another trial, and all could be lost. She was just about to tip over the edge when she summoned one last burst of strength to break free. Margaery was caught off guard, since Cersei had stopped struggling, and she was able so slip away.

Cersei darted back quickly as Margaery stumbled. Each step felt like sweet, delicious torture as her clit throbbed and ached, desperately seeking release. She could feel juices beginning to trickle slowly onto the very top of her thigh, but she didn't dare make a move to wipe it away, not now. The slightest movement near her cunt might send her cascading over the edge and her life into shambles.

She lured Margaery into a corner, letting the little rose think she was being clever. Then, as the Tyrell girl lunged toward her, Cersei grabbed the front of Margaery's shift right at the neck and tore with all her strength. With a mighty rip, Margaery Tyrell's shift tore in half down the center, her firm little breasts with their little pink nipples exposed to the cold air of the Sept. Cersei could see the outline of the little rose's pink bud peeking out between her lips, and it brought her endless pleasure to see that it was swollen too.

Margaery reacted instinctively to hide her shame, giving Cersei the upper hand long enough to tackle her to the ground. Both women went down with a _whump_ with Cersei on top, pinning Margaery beneath her weight. She took a moment to allow her own cunt to calm down, raking her fingernails slowly up and down Margaery's sides. Cersei brought up her left knee to gently part Margaery's legs, and to her great amusement, the little queen began to grind against Cersei's thigh almost involuntarily.

Bringing her knee up higher to let Margaery have more friction, Cersei bent down to lick gently at the little rose's stiff pink nipples. Margaery hummed in delight each time she gave a slight nip with her teeth. Cersei closed her mouth around the Tyrell girl's nipple and began to suck gently at first, then with more pressure. She rolled the soft little ball of flesh between her lips, licking and sucking and nibbling until Margaery's hums began to turn to moans. Suddenly, Margaery once again remembered herself and began to struggle to get up, her hips continuing to thrust and grind against her will into Cersei's leg.

Margaery Tyrell was surprisingly strong for a woman of her petite stature, and Cersei was slightly off balance from maintaining pressure against the other woman's cunt. After a brief struggle, Margaery had freed herself once more. Cersei was knocked to her knees in the scuffle, and could see only one course of action. She lunged at Margaery, grabbing her at the knees and parting the lips of her cunt with her fingers as she inhaled the other woman's sweet, floral musk and dove hungrily for the delicious little berry that peeked out from her folds.

The little rose scarcely seemed to realize what was happening as Cersei slowly breathed warm air over her tight, pink little pussy. Cersei wasted no time in placing her lips around Margaery's bud and sucking in the same way she'd sucked at her nipple. She sucked gently, but firmly, running her tongue in circles, licking hungrily at the sweet, tangy juices. They tasted of victory.

Margaery moaned, her hips bucking and her weight beginning to rest heavily on Cersei's arms. Still, Cersei was taking no chances as she snaked her left arm up to prod at Margaery's folds, searching her precious garden for the deepest prize.

She easily inserted first one finger, then two. She continued to suck and lick, throwing in an occasional, gentle nip at the flap of skin covering Margaery's clit. Each time she pulled her lips away for a moment, she alternated between blowing a breath of cold air or a breath of warm air. Margaery Tyrell looked lost to the world, with nothing left in her mind but her own cunt and her need to cum.

Distantly, Cersei was aware of another voice grunting, and she could see the High Sparrow's shadow moving quickly at his waist. The corners of her lips pulled up slightly. Let him enjoy himself, as long as she won.

She jerked at the back of Margaery's shift, trying to pull off the rest of it to allow herself greater access. This had been too much, too greedy, as the little rose suddenly snapped her eyes open once again. She struggled, but Cersei's grap was on the younger queen's shift, and the Tyrell girl was able to dance away, though she left behind what remained of her roughspun shift and stood naked now, and close to tipping over the edge.

Margaery let out a furious growl Cersei would scarcely have believed her capable of and knocked Cersei off her feet, tearing at her shift until it lay in tatters around them. Maddeningly, this brought Cersei's arousal back to the forefront of her mind. Now both women were completely naked, flesh on display for one another's eyes as they each teetered on the precipice of winning or losing.

Cersei tried to scramble away on the floor, but Margaery had become an animal since this ordeal had begun. The two women wrestled, and in the end, Margaery had Cersei pinned down, but the two women faced in opposite directions. Each queen's head was between the other queen's legs. For the briefest of moments, Cersei's eyes met with Margaery's, barely visible in the shadows between their bodies. She glimpsed the same fierceness and determination in the other woman that she herself felt, and suddenly, she felt afraid.

The fear, too, aroused her, and without meaning to, she thrust her hips up, and Margaery buried her face in Cersei's cunt. Cersei felt herself begin to give in to the pleasure. Her nipples grazed against Margaery's body, warmth tugging gently at them as Margaery squirmed and moved. _“Oh gods,”_ Cersei moaned, her body responding without her leave. Her breath came in short gasps now, and Margaery began to hump at the air, unable to resist the call of Cersei's warm breath. Suddenly, Cersei knew what to do.

With a newfound fury, Cersei lapped eagerly at Margaery's swollen, throbbing, denied pink little bud. Up and down for three strokes, then in a circle, then side to side, another circle. Margaery began to grind against her, desperate for more friction even as she tried to fight the pleasure. Cersei slipped two fingers back into the little queen's slick, dripping cunt, moving them in and out and hooking her finger against the slight little lump inside, all the while sucking and licking and letting her warm breath waft gently over the other woman's aching folds.

Meanwhile, her own pleasure was upon her now. She could not hold back much longer. She feared that she might lose everything for one moment of ecstasy. A male voice groaned softly in the background, causing her clit to twitch once more and Margaery to thrust her hips just a bit harder.

Cersei pulled her fingers out of Margaery's cunt and switched hands, dragging her wet, dripping fingers along Margaery's slit once more, licking and sucking and nibbling all the while. Margaery stopped for a moment, gasping slightly.

Cersei found the little rose's tight little pink hole and ran her finger gently but quickly in circles around the rim, savoring Margaery's moans of pleasure and dread. Gently, ever so gently, she worked one finger inside, feeling the tight ring close its grip firmly around her finger as she slowly moved it in as far as she dared, then back out just as slowly. All the while fucking Margaery's dripping cunt with her other hand. And sucking, and licking, and nibbling.

It was too much for Margaery Tyrell. Cersei felt her thighs begin to quiver around her cheeks and grinned. But the joy of the moment proved too much, as Cersei began to lose control of her own pleasure. Her thighs quaked as the other woman lapped eagerly at her nub, her shy little fingers no longer so timid as they ran themselves up and down over her slit, up and down over her thighs.

Cersei could no longer hold back, and neither could Margaery Tyrell. She felt the other woman tense and shudder, shake and thrash. Margaery cried out, moaning and calling out the names of half of the gods. The sound of her moans fed Cersei's climax. Cersei's clit was flame and flesh and agony and ecstasy all in one moment. She ground her hips, getting as much friction as she could from the soft, warm tongue of her rival. She felt something warm and wet hit her side, and Margaery flinched slightly as both women continued to come apart. Cersei moaned, then shrieked, crying out to all the seven gods and the old gods and the drowned god, to the gods of every people who ever wandered this Earth, and the world fell apart around her in a mighty shudder of pleasure and bliss.

Afterward, Margaery rolled slowly off of her, scrambling to find bits of her shift to cover her taught, naked body. Cersei's eyes sought out the High Sparrow, who was tugging his shift down awkwardly to cover what certainly appeared to be a shrinking erection. She touched the liquid on her side and looked at her fingers, which came away white and sticky and wet.

The High Sparrow grinned down at them. “Your Grace, Your Grace. The gods have spoken on this day. Both of you are innocent, for the Faith was first to cum. You will be given clean clothes and safe escort back to the Red Keep. I hope you will remember that the Mother has shown you her mercy this day.”

Without another word, the High Sparrow turned and exited through the heavy wooden door, leaving the two queens naked, sticky, wet, and exhausted.

 


End file.
